Strange days
by Maleeha x
Summary: What happens when dg kids meet the other dg kids


**New dumping ground story**

The door knocked, Mike went to get it he opened it there he saw this beautiful lady no other than Tracy she weakly smiles at him ' Mike are you going to let me in or are you going to keep gawping'? he nervously chuckled opened the door for her, she sighs takes her coat of gives it to Mike, he grabs it then puts it on the hanger, he closes the door.

She places her hand on her tummy, Mike eyes widened with shock ' Tracy is that..'? ' A beautiful girl' she finished she was 8 months pregnant.

Lily came to see who was at the door as she saw in front of her she squealed with excitement ' Tracy' she hugged her Tracy groaned a bit, Lily looked at her said ' I'm sorry.. congratulations aw Tracy Mum' she giggled. ' So how's living with your dad'?' Tracy asked ' He has been abusive he hits Shan and the baby' she gets upset then carries on ' So now I'm officially back here' Tracy looks confused ' Steve abuses?' she asked Mike, he nodded his head.

Then Lizanne comes and smiles ' Hey you little gorgeous lady what's your name'? Tracy giggles ' My name is Tracy hi' She smiles ' Lizanne' she shakes her hand which Tracy accepted. Then Kitty comes says in sign language to Mike ' Mike I'm scared I want to go home' Lizanne understands her signs ' Mike is not in charge of us, Dennis is go ask him' ' But he's scary' she made a scared face, Lizanne laughed ' Don't laugh' she angrily signed.

Tracy went to the living room and saw everyone first she saw Sapphire she was on her phone talking to her boyfriend, Carmen was rehearsing with Tee, Frank was out with Liam, Gus was just watching TV with Floss.

Tracy went up to floss smiled ' Hi sweetie what's your name how long have you been here'? ' Don't call me sweetie and I have been here not long then you' Tracy awkwardly chuckled. Then Kitty came right next to Tracy and sighs said in a quiet voice ' I'm sorry Tracy for pushing you down the stairs' she smiled ' its ok' she went to give her hug when she moved away ' Ah I get it' Tracy said.

In the evening Tracy went, Gina yelled dinner but no one heard her as she went to the living room she saw everything was taken she screamed so loud everyone came rushing ' WHO SAW THIS'?! Everyone looked except for Tee she looked upset then she came forward ' I saw it' everyone stared at her, Kazima sighed so did Gina, May Li and Mike, she bit her lip then Carmen piped ' I saw a man figure' but she got stopped by Sasha. That made Gina even more worried so she decided to put action she asked for a DNA obviously Gus investigated it.

' Where were you at 4pm'? he first asked Elektra, she sighed ' I was with Cali' He wrote something down then he went next room which was Sapphires, he knocked ' Go away' ' I need to talk to you' he urgently said she sighed opened the door ' What'? ' Where were you at 4pm'? ' I was with my boyfriend' before slamming the door, again he wrote something down then it was Carmen's turn ' Carmen where were you at 4pm'? he said ' I was er…with Lily' He wrote her one down then went to lily ' Lilly Carmen said she was with you at 4pm' she sighed took deep breath ' No she wasn't ok don't tell no one' Gus frowned ' Carmen lied' she was going to say something then he asked ' Where were you that time'? ' I was with Tee we went shopping' He wrote it down then went to Liam's room before he could knocked he said ' I was with Frank' he sighed went to Franks room ' I was with Liam' he sighed again went to Toby knocked on his door ' Where were you at 4pm'? ' I was with Harry helping him as Saph was out' He was so confused it bugged him he wanted to know what was Carmen up to he went back to her room ' Lily said you wasn't with her' ' I know I wasn't that's because I was with Johnny' Gus wrote it down then went to Lizannes room ' Where were you at 4pm'? ' I was calming Kitty down as she was having a panic attack' he wrote it down went to Faiths room ' Faith did you go out at 4'? ' Yeah I saw Angel I needed answers she done it again like Frank' he wrote it down ' Ok so Electra said she was with Cali, Toby said he was with Harry, Carmen said she was with Johnny, Lily said she was shopping with Tee, You said you was with Angel, Liam and Frank was together, Lizanne was with Kitty calming her down, Sapphire was with her boyfriend' He took a deep breath ' What about Mo and Tyler and Rick'? He said ' Oh yeah' he went to Tyler's room first ' Where were you at 4'? ' I was with a friend' ' Which friend'? ' None of your business' ' it is, it make you suspicious now we don't know what your friend could be' ' HE WAS A GOOD FRIEND NOW LEAVE ME ALONE' He shut the door he saw Mo walk out the toilet ' Mo where were you at 4pm?' ' I was in the garden' then Rick came ' I was with him' he sighed groaned he still couldn't find out he asked the twins obviously they didn't know about it ' We was playing dolls' they said innocently ' With Floss' they added.

Finally he went to Gina ' I can't find out who is the culprit but here' he gave her the notebook she read it and sighed.

Ryan came in ' Has any post came'? ' No post by the way where were you at 4pm'? May li questioned ' I was with Chloe and Candi as Candi was bullying her' ' Kazima was helping me with the work' she said to Mike ' Which leaves..' They said together ' Alex' ' ALEX WAS WITH ME DON'T ACCUSE HIM'! Said an angry Ryan ' But you said you was with your sister' he tried to find an excuse ' But Candi and me wanted to use him to do something' ' I saw Dexter with Sasha, and Archie with joseph so stop lying' Ryan sighed.

The day dragged mysterious was still hidden, Mike was leaving his office when he saw Finn ' Finn you was at our appointment with your dad right'? he nodded his head he smiled ' Good lad anywhere else he took you'? ' For an ice cream' he said happily.' Mike I saw Jody with Tyler' ' But he said he was with a friend' interrupted Gus ' He lied' he said walking up the stairs.

So by 8 everyone was sitting in the living room really clueless who would steal then Carmen piped up ' Liam and Frank they stole a computer' everyone shot at them Frank said ' How could you accuse us we was playing Cards wasn't we'? he nodded his head ' Liam just nodded his head but didn't say yes or no' still looking at him eyebrows raised and a smile ' So it was you'!? ' It wasn't me' 'Look me in the eyes' ' everyone cheered and said ooh ' Shut up not like that' she rolled her eyes he looked in his eyes ' I Didn't. take our property' she sighed ' I wasn't entirely honest I'm sorry I wasn't with Johnny' ' YOU SAID YOU WAS WITH JOHNNY LIAR'! She sighed ' Johnny was with me we had contact' Carmen bit her lip then she said ' Jody Jackson was stealing remember'? Everyone agreed ' SHUT UP IT WASN'T ME, I WAS PRACTICING BREAKDANCING AS THERES A COMP' She sighed ' So who is it then and this is annoying me'? Everyone looked at Bailey ' Where was you'? ' He was with his dad thank you very much everyone' Mike interrupted. ' Someone is lying' she got up tears was coming up ' Someone got to be lying 'she ran upstairs to her room.

' Ok everyone we are going out to take our minds of this' Mike said ' Where'? ' To a place I worked'

So it took 2 hours to get there, Carmen was still sulking as she thought she was being blamed, Lily Tee was talking, Johnny was staring outside, Bailey Ryan was sitting next to each other not saying anything and the rest was singing.

At 10.00am they got there it was huge and very old they walked in and was greeted by this women who had purple lipstick ' Hello I'm Elaine' they smiled ' Hi Elaine' ' Come meet the others'

' Layla she's celeb palsy' ' Like me' said Frank, she smiled ' Alice she's sweet as sugar' she pointed at a Asian girl ' Roxy she's sweet but trouble' ' Me trouble you have the wrong person' she spat out ' Aw she's cute' piped Carmen she smiled at her. ' Rio, Chantel they together' ' And Millie she's quiet, Hayley, Jackie, Crash' Then they got used to them.

They started chatting away to the other group it was really huge, 45 people.

' Why you in care'? said Carmen to Roxy ' Mother was beating me up and daddy shipped with another man' ' Aw how old are you'? ' How old do you think'? she said rather rudely ' Erm 13' ' No I'm not 13 I'm actually 17' she smiled ' Why you in care'? she asked ' Mum left me alone for hours when I was little to be with her bloke and to enjoy herself' Roxy put her arm around her ' Its ok'

Then Jackie joined them ' Hi your pretty' Carmen smiled ' Thanks'.

Few hours later they went back home. And then they saw everything was put back they was confused ' See it wasn't me'! shouted Carmen ' For god sake Carm we wasn't blaming you' she rolled her eyes they went sat down they was so hungry.

Then some noise came in shuffling banging notice, Tee went upstairs slowly curiously and shushed everyone she slowly opened her room and saw someone who she never thought she would see again she froze.


End file.
